


Goodbye, My Friend

by sansastark12



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma pequena história de como Quinn Fabray lidou com a morte de Finn Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Friend

Quando Quinn conseguiu entender o falatório de Rachel, Kurt já tinha tomado o telefone e explicava rapidamente o que estava acontecendo.

Finn fora atropelado enquanto estava atravessando a avenida principal de Lima. Ficou em estado grave por algumas horas. Não resistiu aos ferimentos. Estava morto.

Quinn estava na aula de Literatura Inglesa e nunca se esqueceu da sua reação àquela notícia. Ela achava que Rachel estava ligando para marcar mais um fim de semana de festas em New York, e por isso demorou a compreender sua voz chorosa e soluçante. Quinn sentou-se no banquinho em frente à sua sala de aula e ali ficou enquanto Kurt lhe passava os detalhes e o horário do voo que ele, Santana e Rachel iriam pegar para Lima para ir ao enterro.

Ela não conseguia acreditar — ela não  _queria_  acreditar. Finn Hudson não podia estar morto, Kurt estava brincando com ela, ele e Rachel estavam se divertindo às suas costas e rindo daquela piada terrivelmente sem graça.

Kurt encerrou a chamada e Quinn deixou que a cabeça encostasse-se à parede, tentando absorver a notícia. Ela respirou fundo três vezes e fechou os olhos, vendo imediatamente o sorriso de Finn em sua mente. Por boa parte do último ano da escola, ela abominara as escolhas bobas dele e o jeito que estava levando Rachel para o fundo do poço com ele. Mas ela sabia que o garoto tinha um bom coração e não parou de falar com ele durante seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Finn sempre sabia o que dizer para te animar e te ver feliz; eram uma das características que Quinn sempre admirara nele.

Agora Finn Hudson tinha ido embora. Para sempre. Como Quinn viveria com a perda de um de seus melhores amigos?

Quinn não viu o tempo passar enquanto mantinha-se na mesma posição, com o rosto de Finn na mente, lembrando-se dos bons momentos que passara com o garoto. Mesmo que ele fosse um homem agora, ela nunca se acostumaria a chamá-lo de homem: Finn sempre seria o quarterback desajeitado por quem se apaixonara no primeiro ano.

— Quinn? — Uma voz chamou. Era Anne, sua colega de quarto e parceira em quase todas as aulas. — Você saiu da aula tem um tempão. Já acabou. O que aconteceu?

Quinn abriu os olhos e fitou o olhar preocupado da amiga. Ela sabia que podia confiar em Anne, mas falar em voz alta o que acontecera só iria deixar os fatos mais reais. Quinn não queria isso.

— Eu vou ter que ir para Lima, surgiu uma emergência — ela disse, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Anne não discutiu. O que Quinn mais gostava na colega de quarto era que ela sabia dar espaço e nunca pressionava demais com perguntas que não teriam respostas claras.

— Emergência de família? — indagou Anne, sentando ao lado de Quinn e a abraçando de lado.

Quinn nem titubeou ao responder:

— Pode se dizer que sim.

***

Quinn amava New York. Ela adorava a atmosfera de insônia que a cidade tinha e embora amasse viver em New Haven, trocaria o campus de Yale pela Big Apple a qualquer hora.

Kurt a esperava na Grand Central Station. O dia estava ensolarado, como qualquer outro dia de começo de verão, e ela sentiu inveja das pessoas que estavam felizes aproveitando o clima ameno. Ela abraçou Kurt ternamente antes mesmo de soltar-se da pequena mala que carregava.

— Obrigado por vir, Fabray — Kurt disse quando eles se soltaram, dando um sorriso triste.

Quinn não queria mencionar a morte de Finn. Tudo estava implícito para ela. Retornara a ligação do amigo duas horas mais tarde avisando que reservara uma cadeira no avião que saía de New York com eles. Sabia que poderia fazer a viagem direto, de Yale a Lima em menos de cinco horas, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

Ela precisava ver como seus amigos estavam, ela precisava ver um rosto conhecido antes de partir, e New York era o ponto mais próximo. Quinn queria se certificar de que Santana, Kurt e, especialmente, Rachel, estavam bem — ou pelo menos tão bem quanto deveriam estar.

— Kurt, eu... — ela nem sabia o que queria dizer; as palavras entalaram em sua boca e ela se perdeu nos pensamentos que tentara evitar pelas últimas horas.

Isso era real. Quinn Fabray estava indo para o funeral de um amigo, seu ex-namorado e o primeiro amor de sua vida. Ela estava a poucas horas de ver Finn morto em um caixão, usando um terno que ela sabia que ele odiaria por ser pequeno demais, ou por simplesmente ser a última coisa que ele usaria em seu próprio enterro.

Quinn segurou o braço de Kurt com força e pediu para que ele levasse sua mala. Ela não conseguiria passar por aquilo. Quinn queria ser forte por Rachel, por Santana e por todo mundo, mas não iria conseguir. Simplesmente se deixou levar para o táxi mais próximo e caiu nos braços do amigo quando eles sentaram no banco de trás do carro.

Ali foi a primeira vez que Quinn percebeu que nunca mais abraçaria Finn.

***

Santana abriu a porta do apartamento de Rachel. Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar, Quinn sabia. Ela já tinha estado ali um milhão de vezes no último ano, mas a atmosfera do local era nova. Estava carregado de tristeza. Dor. E de muitas lágrimas.

— Kurt? — Rachel chamou de seu quarto. Quinn viu a garota de relance. — Já voltou?

— Sim — respondeu o garoto, obrigando Quinn a entrar no apartamento. Ela tropeçou numa caixa de lenços de papel e quase caiu nos braços de Santana. — E Quinn está comigo.

Quinn nunca tinha se sentido desconfortável ali, mas de repente foi como se a sala-cozinha estivesse no vácuo: ela sentiu-se zonza e sem ar. Rachel espiou para fora de seu quarto e sorriu minimamente ao ver Quinn. Ela saiu do cômodo e abraçou a amiga com força.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel antes que elas se soltassem, embora soubesse que suas palavras nada ajudariam.

Rachel assentiu sem realmente ouvir e só se afastou completamente de Quinn quando Kurt a chamou para que terminasse de fazer sua mala. Santana grunhiu do sofá, chamando a atenção de Quinn, que se virou para o barulho e viu a melhor amiga enrolada em um cobertor com uma pequena mala ao seu lado. Só seus olhos estavam visíveis, e ela viu tanta tristeza neles que imaginou o que doeria menos: ver a amiga daquela forma ou se atirar da janela.

Quinn lançou um último olhar à Rachel e sentou-se no cantinho do sofá, acariciando a perna de Santana sob o cobertor. Ela escutou um fungado e a mão da amiga tentando afastá-la.

— Eu estou aqui com você, Sant — Quinn sussurrou. — Você sabe disso.

Santana falou algo que ela não conseguiu entender — provavelmente um palavrão —, porém não saiu do lugar. Se existia alguém que precisava desabafar mais que Quinn, esse alguém era Santana.

Antes que Santana pudesse fazer algum movimento contra, Quinn deitou ao lado dela e agradeceu internamente pelo sofá de Rachel ser tão grande.

— E-eu fui tão má com ele, Quinn — disse Santana, baixinho, com a voz embargada. — Desde sempre. É claro, ele me tirou do armário e fez a semana seguinte sobre ele e não eu, mas... Finn era da família. Do Glee. Eu o amava, muito mais do que deixei transparecer nos últimos anos.

Quinn sentiu Santana se livrar do cobertor e abraçá-la. Elas não falaram ou fizeram movimento algum por longos minutos. Kurt passou pelas duas, mas não comentou sobre a posição das meninas — na verdade, ele as ignorou. Quinn achou que fosse melhor assim. Eles teriam que passar as próximas horas juntos em um avião, e mais uma semana juntos em Lima com o antigo Glee. Ter um momento com Santana agora parecia certo.

***

Se Quinn pensou antes que estar perto dos amigos faria aquela perda parecer menos terrível, ela estava enormemente enganada. Reencontrar os amigos do Glee fez tudo parecer mais real e mais impactante. Sam e Puck esperavam os quatro no aeroporto e Quinn podia ver que eles tinham chorado tanto quanto Santana.

Quinn abraçou os garotos primeiro, e logo após englobou Kurt, Rachel e Santana no abraço grupal mais doloroso que ela já participara com eles. Quinn lembrou-se do que tinha dito para Anne quando saíra de Yale. O Glee  _era_  a sua família, mais do que Russell e Frannie seriam um dia (Judy não, ela pensou. Sua mãe era o único laço de sangue que ela considerava).

— Quando será o...? — Quinn tentou perguntar quando os seis já estavam no carro de Puck, mas as suas palavras congelaram na garganta.

— Amanhã à tarde — respondeu Sam em tom resoluto. — O velório é pela manhã. Mr. Schuester está fazendo uma vigília no armário dele e na sala do Glee. Se vocês quiserem...

— Sim — responderam Kurt e Quinn ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel assentiu fracamente; Santana, por outro lado, sequer se mexeu. O olhar de Puck encontrou o de Quinn pelo retrovisor e o garoto piscou para ela com a sombra de um sorriso cafajeste que conquistara ela um dia. Era uma mensagem entre eles de que tudo estaria bem. Talvez não agora, talvez não no próximo dia, mas as coisas se ajeitariam com o tempo necessário.

Quinn sempre fora adepta a essa filosofia, porém não via como isso seria aplicado depois que visse Finn Hudson em um caixão.

***

A última vez que Quinn esteve por aqueles corredores fora nas Seletivas do ano anterior. Finn tinha tido a estúpida ideia de colocar os garotos para cantar uma música em coreano, Marley desmaiou no palco, os Warblers ganharam e Quinn foi embora sabendo que era questão de tempo até Mr. Schuester voltar e ajeitar tudo. Para os desajeitados, sempre dava certo. Não havia plano que desse certo milagrosamente depois de uns dias. Esse era o Glee Club que aprendera a amar e a chamar de casa.

Havia um ar de tristeza muito menos sublime nos corredores do colégio do que no apartamento de Rachel. Os alunos mais novos encaravam o grupo com desconfiança. Quinn riu consigo mesma, por que as idas dos veteranos à McKinley estavam apenas começando.

Quinn estava abraçada a Santana, lembrando-se de cada passo que dera naqueles corredores, de cada fase da sua turbulenta vida no Ensino Médio. Ela fora capitã das Cheerios, uma adolescente grávida, uma garota normal que iria para Yale, uma cadeirante... E agora Quinn era uma estudante da faculdade que acabara de perder seu primeiro amor e um dos seus melhores amigos.

Ela virou no corredor que dava para o armário de Finn, onde eles tinham tanto discutido quanto se beijado e assistido pessoas sofrerem bullying sem ir ajudá-los por medo de caírem na escala social. A largura do corredor fora quase toda ocupada por bichinhos de pelúcia, recados e outras coisas carinhosas que os alunos tinham deixado ali para lembrarem Finn.

Santana escondeu o rosto no peito de Quinn e a garota a abraçou com força. Ao lado delas, Rachel fazia o mesmo com Kurt. Sam e Puck já haviam visto a cena e por isso voltaram para a sala do Glee, onde os outros estavam.

Quinn sentiu uma onda de raiva inesperada. Ela queria pegar todos os presentes e jogá-los fora. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas conhecia Finn de verdade. Era bom o fato de ele ter tocado tantas vidas em tão pouco tempo, porém nada daquilo significava alguma coisa. Nenhum deles amava Finn Hudson como o Glee e sua família amavam. Nenhum deles se importava o bastante com ele para terem evitado o acidente idiota que o matara.

Por que ninguém estava com ele na hora? Por que ele não olhara para os dois lados ao atravessar a rua?

— Aquele idiota... — murmurou. Santana fungou e a olhou, desentendida. — Se aquele burro tivesse olhado para o lado...

Ela queria esmurrar alguma coisa, mas Santana não parecia feliz com a ideia de soltá-la, então ela apenas fechou as mãos em punhos e forçou as unhas contra a palma até sentir uma dor imensa, pelo menos um terço da dor que ela sentia psicologicamente.

— Vamos para a sala do coral — disse Rachel após minutos intermináveis. — Mr. Schue saberá o que fazer.

 _Não, ele não vai_ , respondeu Quinn na sua cabeça, mas seguiu Rachel e Kurt da mesma forma. Santana finalmente soltou-se dela, embora estivessem de mãos dadas. Will sabia lidar com muitas coisas, mas Quinn sabia que a morte não era uma delas, especialmente a de um colega querido.

— Que bom que vocês chegaram — disse Will quando os quatro entraram na sala e sentaram perto da bateria da turma de jazz. — Estávamos justamente falando do que vamos fazer amanhã para, bem, o enterro.

Quinn conhecia aquela sala com a palma da sua mão. Ela lembrava-se de praticamente tudo que acontecera de importante naquele lugar durante os três anos que passara ali. Mas agora estava diferente, com os corredores da escola, como o apartamento de Rachel.

Todos aqueles lugares a lembravam de Finn. Não havia escapatória — a não ser, quem sabe, Yale. Ela não tinha lembranças do garoto lá, podia seguir a vida tranquilamente, podia arranjar um novo amor para chamar de primeiro, podia ter um melhor amigo baterista... Havia um mundo de possibilidades para ela em Yale que não incluíam Finn Hudson em suas memórias.

E esse era o problema. Quinn não queria se esquecer de Finn Hudson.

— Isso foi tão... — Blaine não conseguiu completar a frase. Assim como os outros, era difícil falar. — Eu ia com ele, sabia? Ele estava indo comprar algumas peças de roupa para que pudéssemos usar em apresentações locais. Finn disse que conseguiria trazer tudo sozinho. Se eu estivesse com ele...

Ele começou a chorar. Kurt não fez nenhum movimento para consolar o ex; quem teve esse papel foi Sam. Todos observavam o garoto, chocado demais para falar alguma coisa. A raiva de Quinn cresceu. Se a palma da sua mão não estivesse sangrando, teria se levantado e socado a parede ao lado de Blaine.

— Não se culpe, cara — disse Puck. — Não é culpa de ninguém, entendeu? Nem de você, nem de ninguém. Acidentes acontecem, esse só foi o mais trágico de todos.

Quinn revirou os olhos.  _Bela maneira de consolar alguém, Puck_ , pensou ela com um suspiro. E, entretanto, o efeito fora atingido: seus antigos colegas concordaram com a cabeça. Mr. Schue logo deu continuação à sua explicação de como o funeral de Finn seria, mas Quinn mal prestou atenção. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado umas duas vezes, e respondeu vagamente o que Will perguntara.

Will distribuiu as canções e Quinn descobriu que cantaria  _Seasons In the Sun_ , de Terry Jack, com Rachel. Pela primeira vez desde que atendera a ligação de Rachel em Yale, Quinn se sentiu animada. Havia muito tempo que desejava cantar com ela de novo, mas as coisas nunca davam certas como o combinado. E enquanto Mr. Schuester ensaiava rusticamente  _Seasons of Love_ , o número que todos fariam, Rachel chegou mais perto de Quinn e deixou que sua cabeça caísse no ombro dela, brincando com suas mãos suavemente.

Quinn não reclamou. Ela também precisava disso.

***

Puck a deixou em casa às quatro horas. Judy não estava lá, e Quinn agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Assim que entrou na sala de estar, uma lembrança que há muito tempo não a assombrava voltou como um soco em seu estômago.

Finn tinha acabado de cantar sobre Quinn estar grávida, o que resultou na maior briga que tivera com sua família na vida e nela sendo expulsa de casa. Foi morar com os Hudson por alguns meses até que o garoto descobrisse que o pai da criança era na verdade Puck. De todas as desgraças que aconteceram com ela naquele longínquo segundo ano, essa fora a pior de todas: ficar pulando de casa em casa, igual a uma desonrada.

Ela fechou a porta da frente e deixou-se cair no chão e, pela primeira vez, chorou. Jogou a mala longe e permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem pelas bochechas sem constrangimento. Estava longe dos amigos, estava em casa, ela poderia se dar ao luxo de ser frágil agora. Quinn olhou para a palma da sua mão, marcada pelas cicatrizes de seus arranhões de quando vira o armário de Finn, e a fechou novamente.

Quinn socou o chão com toda a força que tinha. Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a dor, sem saber se era a física ou a emocional. Ela continuou socando, tentando encontrar uma resposta para o que estava fazendo, tentando entender em como Finn fora tão burro a ponto de causar sua morte, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. O corpo de Quinn esparramou-se pelo chão da sala e ela só pensava em permanecer espancando a madeira do chão até que rompesse e a sugasse para qualquer lugar longe dali.

Judy encontrou ela duas horas depois, dormindo no chão, com as juntas dos dedos sangrando.

Quinn sussurrou que não precisava de cuidados, mas Judy não acreditou. Levou a filha, sem resistência, para a cozinha e aplicou-lhe os curativos. Quinn chorou mais um pouco e disse que Rachel estaria ali em algumas horas para que treinassem a música que cantariam no funeral. Sua mãe não fez mais nenhuma pergunta, embora Quinn quisesse que ela fizesse, mas abraçou-a com força por longos minutos antes de se recompor e dizer que estava na hora de preparar o jantar.

Ao chegar a seu quarto, que não entrava desde o Dia de Ação de Graças, Quinn o encontrou arrumado como sempre. Nenhuma poeira por cima de nada. Sua mãe o mantinha perfeitamente arrumado, esperando pela filha em todos os feriados possíveis, mesmo que Quinn jamais aparecesse. Ela sentiu uma ponta de culpa ao pensar nisso. E se fosse  _ela_  que tivesse atravessado a rua sem olhar para os lados? E se não tivesse visitado sua mãe por um bom tempo antes? E se ela morresse antes de dizer a Judy o quanto a amava?

Ela caiu na cama de barriga para cima, observando o teto de seu quarto. O que Finn tinha pensado ao ver o carro vindo em sua direção? Será que tinha pensado na família, no irmão, em Rachel, no Glee? Será que antes de morrer ele tinha pensado  _nela_? Dizem que a vida inteira passa na sua frente quando você morre. Quinn só desejava saber se tinha feito diferença na vida dele.

— Não vou chorar mais — ela disse para si ao sentir as lágrimas voltando. — Não vou.

Quinn quebrou a promessa cinco minutos depois. Meia hora mais tarde, Rachel entrava em seu quarto e a encontrara dormindo, abraçada a uma camisa que Finn deixara ali quando os dois ainda namoravam e ela nunca fora capaz de devolver.

As duas cantaram, brincaram tentando esquecer a dor presente, e riram das bobeiras que Finn Hudson fora capaz de fazer em seus curtos dezenove anos de vida. Até Judy entrou na conversa durante o jantar, contando sobre os olhos de Finn quando viu Quinn na noite do Baile de Juniores. Rachel não ficou com ciúmes, embora Quinn achasse desnecessário o comentário, já que Rachel não tivera esse momento com o garoto.

Depois do jantar, Quinn e Rachel subiram e praticaram mais um pouco. Santana ligou e pediu para dormir na casa de Quinn, pois Brittany não voltaria para o enterro e sua casa estava insuportável com sua avó morando lá por uns tempos. Quinn não viu motivos para dizer não.

— Você entendia ele, Quinn — disse Rachel um pouco antes de seus pais buzinarem na porta da mansão Fabray. — Ele pode ser meu primeiro amor, mas você sempre foi o dele. Não há como mudar isso.

Quinn pensou em retrucar, mas Rachel a abraçou antes que respondesse. Elas ficaram por ali, sentadas na cama abraçadas, temendo o dia seguinte. Tudo o que ela sentira durante as horas intermináveis desde a saída de Yale, a breve passagem por New York e finalmente Lima, seria multiplicado por um milhão no funeral e no enterro.

***

Ao acordar, Quinn imediatamente saiu da cama e correu para o guarda-roupa, a fim de escolher algo para vestir. Estava ansiosa e imaginou que se ocupar com alguma coisa a faria se esquecer de Finn por um tempo. Era hora de agir. Quinn se cansara de chorar e socar o chão.

Ela tropeçou na mala de Santana e revirou os olhos. A amiga dormira ao seu lado, quase deixando Quinn cair da cama com sua patológica necessidade de espaço. Quinn não se incomodou; pelo menos não escutaria a amiga chorando, o que seria bem mais doloroso.

Quinn pegou um vestido preto que não estava em seu armário da última vez que estivera ali. Sua garganta secou. Judy tinha comprado um vestido para ela assim que soubera da morte de Finn, sem ao menos saber se a filha voltaria para o enterro ou não (Quinn só avisara à mãe que estava na cidade quando seu avião pousou). Ela passou a mão pela vestimenta, respirando com dificuldade. Judy era incrível.

O memorial começaria às nove, e o Glee deveria estar lá às oito e meia. Já eram quase oito horas. Quinn precisava acordar Santana e obrigá-la a agir com naturalidade enquanto não se lembrasse do porque estava ali. Imaginou que sua mãe já estivesse no trabalho, mas que tivesse deixado um café da manhã para as duas.

Foi uma surpresa quando Judy entrou no quarto um pouco antes de Quinn sair para o banheiro.

— Eu tirei o dia de folga — respondeu Judy ao olhar indagador da filha. — Eu não era a melhor amiga de Carole, mas sei que você precisa de mim. É um momento difícil, Quinnie, não precisa esconder isso.

Quinn queria abraçar a mãe como fizera na noite anterior, porém escutou Santana se remexer na cama, e além disso ela demonstrara sentimentos demais para um mês inteiro. Em vez disso, apenas sussurrou um obrigada para a mãe, hesitando antes de dizer “eu te amo”.

Seus olhos ficaram opacos e sem vida ao se afastar de Judy, começando a se arrepender de todas as vezes que não disse àquelas palavras tão fortes para a mãe.

***

Judy parou na casa de Rachel antes de levar Quinn e Santana ao memorial. O plano era apenas buscar a garota, mas o que Quinn não sabia era que os Berry e sua mãe tinham criado um laço depois que suas filhas haviam ido para o Leste e se esqueciam de ligar para casa.

O grupo conversou por alguns minutos e logo partiram. Judy deixou que Quinn dirigisse o carro, levando Rachel e Santana, enquanto ela ia com Leroy e Hiram. A viagem foi silenciosa, a exceção da  _playlist_  de músicas que cantariam dali a pouco que Rachel preparara. Durante  _If I Die Young_ , Santana cantou em voz baixa a canção toda. Nem Rachel nem Quinn a interromperam, por ser um momento tão melodioso, puro e tão raro vindo da garota.

Sam, Puck, Mercedes e os Hudson-Hummel já estavam no local. Eles se abraçaram confortavelmente, esquecendo-se do por que eles estavam ali. Era só o Glee Club formado por perdedores da escola por um minuto, e Quinn nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ter a oportunidade de fazer parte daquilo.

Ela e seus companheiros entraram no salão onde o velório seria realizado e Quinn estacou. Lá na frente estava o caixão de Finn, envernizado e brilhante, rodeado por flores e fotos do garoto de vários momentos da sua vida. Santana e Puck tiveram que empurrá-la para a primeira fileira de bancos, pois Quinn não tinha condições para continuar. Se ela desse um passo, seria para sair dali e não voltar.

O caixão estava fechado, e Quinn agradeceu por isso. Poderia evitar o que estava pensando desde que saíra de Yale. Podia ignorar que Finn estava dentro daquele caixão, podia fingir que estava vazio. Ela lembrou-se do funeral da irmã de Sue, Jean, e em como ficou em choque durante todo o memorial. Nem o fato de Finn ter terminado com ela pouco depois tirou da sua cabeça a imagem dela dentro do caixão.

Quinn não sabia lidar com a morte. Ela sempre trazia os sentimentos que tentava esconder durante os anos. E sempre de surpresa ela atacava, deixando a garota a mercê de um ataque de nervos.

— O que houve com seus dedos? — indagou Puck, sentado ao lado dela. — Quinn, você não estava...?

— Eu só estava com raiva — ela respondeu de mansinho. Puck lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, mas Quinn não falou mais nada.

O salão estava começando a encher. Gente que Quinn nunca vira na vida, parentes distantes de Carole e Burt, uma galera da escola, que incluía Cheerios e jogadores de hockey que um dia tinham passado pelos corredores da McKinley e atirado  _slushie_  aos montes em Finn durante sua época de perdedor. Gente que o conhecia pelo que Marley, Jake e os outros novatos falavam dele.

Gente que não fizera a mínima diferença na vida de Finn Hudson. Gente que não se importava com ele. O mesmo tipo de pessoa que deixara um ursinho de pelúcia para ele em seu armário no dia anterior. Pessoas que deixavam Quinn furiosa. Ela se controlou para não socar Puck ou Santana com força. Seus dedos já não aguentavam mais sua ira.

Burt iniciou o memorial falando sobre o que sentia em relação a Finn, se lembrando de como o conhecera, de como Finn não gostava do romance da mãe e dele, de como dera boas risadas com o garoto durante todos esses anos. Finn estava destinado a coisas grandes, ele disse. A seguir, Puck levantou-se e cantou uma balada dos anos 80 que Quinn esquecera o nome.

O funeral seguiu-se dessa forma: um adulto dizia algo sobre Finn e então algum membro do Glee cantava uma música. Santana foi a segunda, acertando a melodia de sua canção perfeitamente, e foi um momento muito mais mágico e triste que Quinn e Rachel tinham presenciado no carro a caminho dali. A garota saiu do salão ao terminar a música e não voltou até que Quinn estivesse ao lado do caixão, cantando com Rachel.

Ao fim de sua apresentação, Quinn deixou Rachel sozinha na frente, lhe dando um abraço sincero. Enquanto voltava para o seu lugar, pensou em como odiara aquela garota só por ela cantar canções bobas com Finn e beijá-lo de vez em quando. Todos eles eram tão idiotas naquela época...

— Finn foi o meu primeiro amor — começou Rachel, pigarreando. Ela era a penúltima a falar; em seguida Mercedes cantaria e Carole iria logo após. — Ele era o garoto mais fofo e admirável que já conheci, embora fosse extremamente idiota quando quisesse. Mas ele aprendeu com seus erros no último ano, e posso dizer que ele se tornou um homem.

“Finn estava na faculdade. Ele não levava muito a sério, mas, quem leva? Era a sua vida, o seu momento. Ele estava decidido que se formaria e arranjaria uma garota bonita e se casaria com ela. Os dois viveriam felizes para sempre. Às vezes, me imaginava sendo essa garota, sabendo que ele também fazia a mesma coisa. Nossa história é grande demais para ser ignorada. Ele também pensava a mesma coisa. Inúmeras vezes nós cantamos sobre o nosso amor na sala do Glee e sonhávamos que iríamos até o fim do mundo juntos.

“Hoje, sei que isso não é verdade. Nós nos amávamos, sim, mas Finn e eu tínhamos futuros diferentes. Destinos separados. Eu sempre me lembrarei dele como o quarterback desengonçado, que tinha que passar horas treinando para a competição por que seus passos de dança eram horríveis. Finn é o meu primeiro amor e sempre será. Não há ninguém que possa substituí-lo na minha vida, e eu creio que na vida de todos que estão neste salão.

“Em nome de todos do Glee, eu queria dizer que Finn Hudson jamais será esquecido. Finn sempre viverá nas nossas memórias como o garoto que levou o nosso grupo à primeira vitória em anos. Um grande herói, mesmo que várias de suas ações provem o contrário. — Ela olhou para cada um na plateia e suspirou pesadamente. — Para sempre, Finn.”

As pessoas não deveriam bater palmas depois de cada homenagem, mas Quinn o fez assim que Rachel parou de falar. Todos que eram do Glee seguiram-na e aos poucos o salão inteiro estava de pé e aclamava Rachel pelo amor que ela sentia por Finn Hudson.

***

— Finn Hudson era um garoto excepcional — dizia o Padre, segurando a bíblia firmemente em seus braços. — Amado por muitos, ele levou uma vida tranquila e feliz. Como sua mãe falava, seus momentos mais felizes nos últimos anos eram quando estava com os amigos na McKinley High. Não importava o bullying que seu grupo sofria, ele teve a melhor época de sua curta vida no colégio.

Ele continuou sua preleção, porém Rachel não o escutava. Uma pequena parte das pessoas que estavam no memorial foi ao enterro de Finn, incluindo o Glee, os Hudson-Hummel e a treinadora Sylvester. Não havia mais do que vinte pessoas ao redor da sepultura do garoto. Só quem realmente importava para o garoto estava ali — até seus pais e a Sra. Fabray tinham ido embora mais cedo.

O caixão de Finn estava bem na sua frente, como estivera nas três últimas horas, encarando-a com suas bordas douradas e reluzentes. Ele estava lá dentro, pensou, deitado cuidadosamente sobre o estofamento branco que Carole e Burt tinham escolhido para o filho. Usando terno ao invés da clássica  _varsity jacket_  vermelha do time de futebol da McKinley que tanto amava. Com o rosto pacífico e os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo — mesmo que Rachel soubesse que Finn  _nunca_  dormia tranquilamente.

Finn Hudson estava morto. Caramba, como um adolescente de dezenove anos, com o mundo inteiro pela frente, conseguira ser derrotado por um babaca que não sabia frear? Como os médicos não tinham conseguido salvar Finn?  _Que maluquice_ , uma voz falou na cabeça de Rachel e ela quase riu. Então, lembrou-se de que estava no enterro do seu primeiro amor e fechou a cara.

Rachel não tinha vontade de chorar, nem de socar as coisas, como Quinn. Ela só se sentia... injustiçada. Finn estava engajado na faculdade, se concentrava como um louco nas matérias e estava até aprendendo alguma coisa, ele contara alegremente uma semana antes. Mr. Schue queria chamá-lo para voltar a dirigir o Glee, liderá-los em conjunto para as Nacionais. As coisas estavam dando  _certo_  para ele. Finn tinha tanto medo do seu futuro, mas agora ele estava fazendo seu futuro funcionar.

Para o quê? Ele ser atropelado. E morrer.

 _Era simplesmente_   _injusto_.

Ela sentiria falta do garoto. Rachel sentiria falta do seus abraços de urso, dos seus beijos molhados, do olhar apaixonado que ele tinha toda vez que eles se olhavam... O aperto no peito não iria embora nunca mais. Ele ficaria sempre ali à espreita, aguardando o momento em que Rachel se sentisse mais sozinha para fazê-la lembrar de que seu primeiro amor não iria voltar.

— Rachel? — A voz de Quinn era distante. Ela sentiu mãos empurrando-a para mais perto da sepultura. Era hora da sua última apresentação para Finn, da sua última apresentação  _com_  Finn.

A turma original do Glee cantou  _Seasons of Love_  harmonicamente e sem errar nenhuma vez as notas. Considerando que eles tinham treinado só por duas horas no dia anterior, o grupo se saiu muito bem. Sam, Blaine e os outros mais novos acompanharam no coro. Rachel notou que a turma estava tão envolvida entre si que jamais errariam uma nota quando cantavam juntos. Não importava se alguns estivessem no Glee por menos de um ano, sempre haveria espaço para mais um na harmonia deles.

Mesmo que a doce voz de Finn nunca mais fosse ouvida, ela ecoava pelos gramados do cemitério junto com Rachel, Quinn, Puck e os outros. Finn estava em cada um deles agora. Individualmente, o grupo deveria cuidar para que Finn não fosse esquecido, seja pela voz ou falta de talento para dança ou até mesmo pelo futebol, que não jogava a mais de um ano.

— Para sempre, Finn — ela repetiu ao terminar o último verso da música.

Carole foi a primeira jogar um pouco de terra assim que Burt, Will, Puck e Sam desceram o caixão de Finn. Burt foi logo depois, com a senhora Hudson, a avó de Finn, que Rachel nunca conhecera na vida. Os cinco primeiros membros do Glee, junto de Puck e Quinn, pegaram uma parte da terra e arremessaram ao mesmo tempo em cima do caixão.

O coração de Rachel apertou. Esse era o último momento que teria com o garoto. Uma última conexão antes de ele partir para sempre. A última chance de ela dizer o que ela realmente sentia para o garoto. Quantas oportunidades foram perdidas nos últimos anos...

Rachel continuaria amando Finn para além da vida, e sabia que o garoto sentiria o mesmo aonde quer que a morte o tenha levado.


End file.
